Finding the One
by looksatbooks
Summary: "I'm struggling. Everyone has their other half apart from me. It's so unfair. So I'm moving, To get away from all the soulfinder stuff." Uriel has given up finding his soulfinder but is he about to find true happiness or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so if you haven't already read it, this is a follow on from WANTING WILL. I would strongly advise you to read it if you haven't already because it would be very confusing for you otherwise.**

**I also have a current story called PITCH PERFECT. I am writing it with Sevenofdiamonds7 so please review that as well :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

I'm getting a little upset now. I was the only one without a soulfinder. Will met Sunny and Victor had met Molly after spending about a year together! Everyone's soulfinder has just turned up. Apart from mine. Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased for all my brothers but I can't say I'm not jealous. So far, no-one has needed to get Crystal to find their soulfinder and me being me, doesn't want her to do it for me. Some pride thing that my brothers and I have got, probably from competing against them so often.

Now everyone has their other half, our house is looking very crowded, not that it's a small house just seems smaller with everyone in it. Well, almost everyone. There we go, anything I think of I turn back to my soulfinder. I needed to get away. Luckily, my job has got a trip an opening in South Africa which would last for 2 months. I didn't think about it initially but now I think I'll apply. My boss said they would leave it open for me in case wanted to take it. I guess that he knew I would take it. It's handy having a savant boss that can see the future! I call to tell him the good news.

"Hi, Jason. So you know the job in South Africa?" I say hopefully.

"I've already put your name down. I've booked flights for a weeks' time. I hope that isn't too late. You were getting me worried you wouldn't do it."

"Yeah, thanks. I think I need to get away a bit and hopefully that'll just do it." I say before hanging up. Wow, South Africa! I've never made such a big yet spontaneous decision ever. I like it, though. I start to plan what I should take and see that Jason's emailed my new residence and it looks fairly decent.

Before too long, mum calls me down for tea. After the latest fiasco with Sunny, people are staying for a few extra days before going home. When I come down the stairs I can smell the delicious dinner our mum has cooked. Fajitas! Xav races past me with Crystal slightly behind him. They're racing again, it's annoying but sweet all at the same time. Then, Crystal falls over and cries out in pain. Xav stops suddenly and runs back to her to see if she's okay. He helps her up before she sprints off again and he realises it was fake. He realised too late and she won. People who were down found it hilarious and to be honest, I did enjoy Xav being beaten by a girl.

"You cheated!" He accused though I'm sure he didn't mind too much.

"Where in the rule books does it say that I can't pretend to fall over? You just thought I was injured and tried to help but I carried on though. Therefore, I did not cheat." She replied sitting down.

"Feel the burn bro!" Zed exclaimed and we all laughed. Although Xav sat down next to Crystal in a grump.

"Shut up and tuck in!" Mum said and we all obeyed. I was wondering when the best time would be to tell them and seeing as they were all stuffing their faces, they couldn't disagree with me.

"Um, guys. I have some news." The place fell silent. "I'm moving to South Africa for 2 months as part of my job."

"What?" Most of them shouted in complete surprise.

* * *

**Please review and if you have any questions, I promise I will answer them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know that the last one was quite sad but I hope this one isn't as bad! Thanks for all the reviews though! I love reading them and taking anything into account! :) ****xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx**** please enable your PM so i can answer your questions that you posted!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

"What?" Most of them shouted in complete surprise. I saw tears well up in mum's eyes Crystal shot her head up and looked at me then Xav then back to me. Sky and Zed had the same expression on their face, eyebrows raised eyes wide. In fact, most people had this face on. I felt really embarrassed so I decided to keep eating with my eyes focused on my food, hoping that they would stop staring at any moment.

"Why?" Trace asked first.

"Because my boss wants me to and I think it'll be beneficial to my career and my current lifestyle." I reply, just finishing my food and now ready to answer the hurricane of questions that would come my way.

"When?" Victor asked next.

"Next week. And before you ask, I have only just decided to go myself so this was the earliest time to tell you all."

"Oh my baby! Going to South Africa, all grown up!" Mum stood up and came bustling towards me tears streaking her usually tanned cheeks and grabbed me into a hug. I heard Zed snigger slightly but Sky hit him on the arm. "You have so much to do before next week. What exact day?"

"On Friday. A week tomorrow." I reply.

"Well, I will have to help you. Actually, your brothers will help to with all the laundry whilst you pack the essenitials." I heard them all groan and a few rolled their eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at them!

"Sky, we're taking a holiday. We'll go to Spain and we're going tomorrow! You guys will have to do our laundry as well!" Zed mockingly said. Most people laughed and my mom swatted him with a rolled up magazine.

It was the night before I went and seeing as I had to leave at 3 am, we all gathered in our living room just watching the baseball.

"Baseball is rubbish.." Said Yves.

"Shut up Yves!" Xav replied in a warning tone from the space of floor he was lying on.

"If you think about it…"

"I don't want to think about it, I want to watch it." Xav exclaimed.

"But I think that the theory is all wrong…" Then he suddenly stopped. I turned around to see him frozen mid-speech by his soulfinder, Phee. I laughed which caused everyone else to turn round and share my amusement.

"Right, Yves. I'm going to let you go but you have to promise that you be quiet when told. Okay?" She unfroze him and he folded his arms and glared at Xav who only found it funnier.

"I'm going to get a drink." I say, getting up and walking to the kitchen. I heard someone follow me and I saw Crystal.

"Hey, Uri. You all set for tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded. It was quite hard to speak with water in my mouth.

"So, um, I have something to tell you but I thought it shouldn't be said to the others just yet. " I was intrigued to find out what it would be.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, you know at Trace's and Diamond's wedding, did you feel me quickly brush past your mind? Well I wanted to see where your soulfinder was and I shouldn't have kept it from you but I felt I needed to because.."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your soulfinder. She's in South Africa too!" She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Please review when you're done! I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

I still couldn't believe it! My soulfinder is going to be near me! Well, when I say near, I mean, in the same country. Still, I wanted this taxi to hurry up and take me to the airport. Okay, so I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, it wasn't a taxi more like dad driving and Sky and Zed to wave me off. Dad was going to drive back the car with the others and when I came downstairs this morning, Sky and Zed said they would see me off as well. It'll be nice so dad doesn't get lonely and if he's too tired then Zed can always drive. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see that Sky was sleeping on Zed and he was looking out of the window. She must've sensed me look because she got up and smiled at me.

"Your colours are looking a lot happier now. I'm pleased!" Sky said.

"Thanks. I'm just excited to try something new." I replied.

_Anything to do with a soulfinder? You looked at us and got even more happy. _She asked so even Zed couldn't hear. I've always had a close relationship with Sky. Mainly because I have seen most of her past and she can sense a lot of things about me that others can't.

_Maybe. _I couldn't give a proper answer as it would take too long to say. Dad turned into the front of the airport and we found a close-by car park. They walked me up to my gate and I turned round to say goodbye.

"Son, do well, take every opportunity you have and be careful!" Dad said smiling before giving me a hug. Sky started crying at that point so I bent over so I could give her a hug.

"Good luck at your search Uri. You know you're my favourite brother so I hope you find her. Don't tell Xav though, he might cry." She whispered snivelling in my ear.

"Thanks Sky, and you're my favourite too but we should keep it between us. Not to make the others jealous hey?" I replied and she gave me another hug.

"Bro, stay safe. We don't want to have to get you out of prison in like two weeks!" Zed said and I laughed, I gave him a quick hug before picking up my bags.

I glanced over my shoulder, a last look of goodbye. I walked through the gate and soon found my seat on the plane. It was a business, window seat. I always preferred these as I could turn and be away from the rest of the people. What if my soulfinder was on this plane? She could've been on holiday and come back. I wonder what she looked like. Was she tall? Short? Funny or serious? All I know is that she would be beautiful to me. I don't let my mind ask these questions too often because it usually hurts too much to know I probably won't see her.

The plane has about 10 minutes left until they will lock the doors. A woman was shuffling down and realised that she was placed next to me and grinned. It wasn't a usual grin that someone would give me. Normally women would try and seduce me with a smile but hers was friendly. I liked that difference. She sat down next to me and I couldn't help but wonder.

_Hi, my name is Uriel Benedict._ I said telepathically. Too shy to ask her if she was a savant. Her eyes went wild at me and I knew she had heard me but was it that much of a shock?

"As in the Uriel Benedict?" She asked.

"Yes. How do you know me?" I was curious.

"From the savant net of course! But a new reason as well. My sister is called Molly, I believe her soulfinder is Victor Benedict?" I was shocked. My mouth fell open and I just stared at her but quickly recovered, remembering the manners my parents drilled into us, I stood up and held out my hand for her to shake. Instead, she pulled me into a hug and I smiled to myself as I was meeting a new part of the family I suppose.

"Sorry, but I don't know your name. Actually, I don't know Molly's surname." I said embarrassingly.

"Oh how rude of me! I am Sammy Fillingham, but my maiden name is Jones." She replies.

We spent the flight chatting away about certain things. Turns out that she has just gone out to do some paperwork a week ago and spent the rest of the time on holiday with her soulfinder. He had to go back yesterday and as he is South African, they live in Cape Town, which is where I'm working. My job is to go over and help in a few savant murder cases that they have run a dead end with. She works alongside them; she gathers the information from the forensic scientists, who are non-savants and finds out the victims powers etc.

I had to pop into the my new work place before I went to the villa which was a lot nicer now than in the picture. It must've been recently renovated. I unlocked the door to find the house smelt of new paint. I walked straight into the kitchen, quite hungry and found that all the cupboards have stocked up with food. On the Island, I saw a small note.

**_Filled up your cupboards for you; thought you might be hungry. I'll show you around tomorrow and then you start work the day after– Sammy._**

Better get a good night's sleep then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Okay, I am really not pleased with this chapter but I think I needed to put it in so here it is! **

**Please Review! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

The past 2 months have flown past! I've got quite close to Molly's sister, Sammy, but I still have no soulfinder. I have 2 days off a week and most days I go around places, looking for people my age. I know it's a terrible plan but I couldn't think of anything better to do. I was starting to get a bit upset. It was my last day at work as I needed to pack tomorrow and go back home the day after.

"Uri, you've been a real asset to the team and if you ever come over again sometime and want work, don't hesitate to call us!" Sammy said.

"Thanks! I haven't told my family yet but I'm thinking of coming back in the next couple of weeks. It'll be a soulfinder searching trip but I could always pop in for a day or two." I say. I wanted to come straight back here seeing as I haven't found her and maybe bring someone along with me.

"Well, as a thank you gift, everyone in the office has decided to have a celebratory drink when you've finished your shift." She said with a familiar wide grin on her face. "We pay for it all, obviously."

"Oh, but you don't have to. I'll pay mine at least!" I protested but by which time a few other members started shouting at me back so I was forced to go on this night out. Not only that but they said they had a surprise in stall for me. I hate waiting for surprises especially as I no rough idea as to what it could be!

I clocked out for the last time and when I opened the door I saw a long, black limo outside with all the people by the door. I must've looked stupid because I felt like I just saw the cure for cancer. This must be the surprise!

"I told you not to go spend much remember?" I said once we got in the limo.

"Well, we booked it before you said that so too late." Someone called Malda said. They had a champagne bottle already for us inside and I've never seen inside a limousine before but it was a lot less tacky than I thought it would be.

We went to a fancy restaurant and had a meal there and it was delicious! There was traditional food and was very exciting to try. I managed to pay for some of it and I also put the tip down as well. Looking back, I'm a bit upset I didn't do more tourist things with my spare time. Maybe when I come back next time!

I entered my flat about 11pm South African time and realised I had quite a lot to pack. I'm glad I have tomorrow off but it means that I can't have a last minute search. That reminds me. I'll book those flights now. I quickly went online to see when would be available. Next week, great. I booked two tickets but I didn't want to book an extra one. She might want to stay here or maybe I don't find her again. I went onto Facebook and asked Will if he and the rest of the family wanted to speak before I go to bed. I soon get a Skype video call from him.

"Hi, guys!" I say. I get a chorus of different shouts back and I can most of the family squeezing round the small computer. Sky and Zed were on a date and they didn't know I would call them.

"Erm, you all looked quite cramped, why don't you hook the laptop to the TV and put the webcam on the top of that." I say.

"Big bro always has the answers, thank you mighty one!" Xav says jokingly bowing down and Trace swats him. Dad quickly puts it all together and I can see them all better.

"So, what's been happening with you all? Anything interesting?" I ask. They start reeling off some new events.

"I got a promotion!" Vick said seeming very pleased. He seemed a lot happier with Molly now and I liked the new him.

"Wow! Congratulations! We'll have to celebrate when I get home. Molly, I met your sister, Sammy, on the flight here and she's helped me a lot when I don't know my way or how to ask for something."

"Oh yeah, I forgot she lives in that part of South Africa. She's just moved there a couple of months ago. I should've mentioned that earlier. It's good to see you have made friends there. Has it all gone okay?" She asks politely.

"Yeah it's good. I need to tell you all something. Just before I left, Crystal told me that my soulfinder was in this country. Well, I haven't found her but I have just booked a flight next week for 2 people. I was wondering if someone would come with me. You can decide among yourselves and tell me when I get back." I quickly ended the call so I wouldn't have to answer any questions and choose for myself. I yawned and realised how tired I was. I think I should go to bed now!

* * *

**Okay, so I know I skipped most of it out and i was going to tell you before you read it but I realised that you didn't know what was going to happen!**

**Please review this chapter. I want to know what you guys think, i know it's not my best chapter so I don't mind if you don't like it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so i thought i would upload this chapter now because i'd rather have this one as my latest one. I might not be able to upload for a maximum of a week! So much going on this week :) i am social after all! Anyway, to make up for it i have put up 3 chapters in 3 days and this is the final one.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

The flight back was pretty boring so I had time to reflect the past two months. I now realise how long 2 months is. I've managed to settle down in South Africa quite nicely and I haven't had a moment where I've become very upset. I was also wondering how the family were doing back home and what had changed. I also wondered who would meet me at the airport. They said someone would otherwise I'd have to take an hour taxi home, which would be expensive and I don't like taking taxis. My gift tells me what goes on in there and some of them are very dodgy!

After I cleared the security checks, I waited to get my luggage back. I noticed a young woman was smiling at me. She can't have been my age but she was quite cute, that's before a big man came and kissed her. I then realised that she was smiling at him, who was stood behind me. How embarrassing! I quickly grab my bag and walk out.

I ambled along the long stretch of walkway before the exit of the airport became apparent. Oh no! I stopped in my tracks as I saw a huge banner saying:

WELCOME BACK URIEL!

I saw Xav and Trace were holding it up and they must've got giant sticks from the woods to get it that high up. When they saw me, they all started cheering and I face palmed my forehead in shame. I saw my mother crying, as usual and a few of them were jumping up. As I got nearer, Sky came running up to me and gave me a big hug. It was very welcome and I felt at home again. Although, South Africa was very welcoming, it wasn't quite Denver. I let go of her and I noticed something new.

"Sky your hair!" Was all I could say. She had died the ends pink and it complimented her really well. I got one of the ringlets and pulled it slightly. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks! Sally finally let me dye my hair and seeing as it's only the ends she didn't mind too much!" she exclaimed. "Come on, I'd think you'd want to come home and have a hot chocolate."

I laughed as Sky always seems to have hot chocolates. We re-joined the rest of the group and I didn't realised how much I missed them all. I hugged them all individually and was happy to see they all came out for me. I walked out and wondered how they got here, as I couldn't see any of the cars.

"Guys, where are the cars?" I asked thinking either that they had changed the cars or I was having one of those days.

"Who needs cars when you have me?" Sunny replied beaming at me. Of course! I forgot she was a teleporter. That girl would save an awful lot on gas money. We went round to a quiet corner and all held onto each other.

"Does it not hurt?" I was so curious about her powers. I would definitely have to find out more.

"I'm starting to get a headache from the last time but this one will definitely give me one. It doesn't matter though, I can always sleep it off." She said shrugging her shoulders. And within 10 seconds, we were all in the living room of a very familiar house. Not ours though, it was the Bright's house.

"Sorry, my co-ordinates get a bit out if I'm far away from my destination, especially as I had already done a big teleport recently. I need to try and work on that." Sunny said but I just started laughing. So did everyone else. Thankfully, Sally and Simon were out so we could just leave. We decided against getting the bus. Besides, it wasn't far to walk and I think we could've done with the exercise and it would get rid of some of Sunny's head ache, Xav could sort out the rest.

When we finally reached our house, I went straight upstairs and dumped all my stuff down. Everything was as I left it but I could tell that someone had kept it clean. I saw a picture of when my family, before all the soulfinders, went to Florida. I used my gift to remember that memory and I smiled at the happy times he had when he was 10. I thought I should go and be sociable so I went downstairs. I just went in to see that Zed had telepathically thrown a lemon at Xav ad because Xav wasn't too good at telepathy, caught it with reflexes. He was just about to throw it back when he noticed me.

"Good to see nothing has changed then!" I said moving the fruit into the kitchen. "So, have you decided who is coming with me to South Africa?"

"Well, I thought that Crystal should go. She would be able to help you the most." Phee said and most people were agreeing to that.

"Actually I can't go." Crystal replied and we all looked confused. She looked at Xav who smiled in return.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Sunny which got me even more confused.

"I'm pregnant." Crystal said. A huge bursts of screams came out and everyone stood up to hug them. Again, mom was crying.

"Anyway, so as we know Crystal can't go," Xav started when everyone calmed down. "We thought Will would be a good person to take."

"Yeah I up for that." Will said casually. I was just a bit hesitant that Sunny might not want him to go.

"Course, he can go! I can survive for a few weeks. Especially when it means that you can find yours" Sunny said, hearing my thoughts.

"Well that's settled then. Will's coming with me to South Africa!"

* * *

**Please review! **

**If you want to see Sky's new hair, just type in Sprinkle of Glitter tumblr, it comes up with it usually in the top 2 searches and find a picture with her ends being pink. I really like it and if i had blonde hair, i would do it too :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, so for those who are wondering, I might do a couple of chapters on Molly but it'll be just that. A few chapters. I don't really know but if you want me to please PM write it in the review :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

With the name that Crystal had given us, we got on the aeroplane after saying goodbye again. I felt bad taking Will away from his soulfinder but they are both laid back and wouldn't mind. Anyway, no doubt they would talk everyday via Skype or something.

"So what's her name again?" Will asked. I swear he remembers nothing.

"Bheka Okoro." I replied now getting hyped up with all the adrenaline. I think Will was a good choice, he had finished his training and is now a secret agent. He might be laid back but he is completely different when he's on duty. He can pull a lot of strings though, so I can have some help. Definitely a good choice, even if he is a complete idiot.

I managed to sleep most of the journey so I don't have much jet lag unlike Will. He looks shattered! When we got to the villa, the same one I stayed in, I suggested he should get some sleep.

"I'll go get some food in." I suggested. "I might pop into the old work while I'm out." He nodded and collapsed on the bed.

Somehow I managed to buy food for what seemed like 5 people but I knew Will and I would eat it all within the two weeks. I walked over to the old offices in which I worked.

"Uriel!" Someone shouted and they all got up and came to greet me. I hugged them all and realised how much I loved this job in South Africa. Maybe she wanted to stay here? I'd stay happily but if she wanted a change, I'd be happy to that as well.

"Good to see you again Uri!" Sammy called from the other end of the room. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"So how have you been since a few weeks ago? It seems a lot longer than that!" I say.

"I'm great. In fact guys, I have an announcement." She says and we are all intrigued. "I'm pregnant!" Many voices erupt wanting to congratulate her and ask the usual questions.

_Uri where are you? _Will called out and before then, I completely forgot about him.

_Oh, hi! I have just done the shopping and was visiting my friends at work. Sammy, Molly's sister has just announced she was pregnant. Isn't that great! A new savant going to be born._

_Everyone seems to be getting pregnant! Give my congratulations but you need to come home now!_

_Why?_ I started to worry what is happening.

_You have the food and I'm hungry dude! Hey that rhymed. _

I smiled and shut off the conversation. I made my excuses, blaming Will entirely and set off home. Home, I have lived here less than a day and I am already calling it home again. I wonder where she will want to call home. I'm doing it again, thinking about my soulfinder. I need to stop that when I'm driving before I crash. Hey, what if Crystal's and Sammy's children are soulfinders? Now that would be cool!

I arrived home and Will rushed out to help with the food. I'm beginning to think that the amount of food won't be enough for tomorrow let alone 2 weeks. I forgot that I bought the hungriest brother in the world. Maybe aside from Xav.

"I was thinking we could get to work tomorrow. It means the quicker we find her, the quicker you can get back." I say.

"Sure, whatever." Was the reply I think I heard. It was hard to tell when Will has got half a chicken, ham and pepperoni sandwich in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and smacked his head lightly in which he threw an apple at me telepathically. I knew I shouldn't have got the fruit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so this originally was going to be a very short chapter but somehow I've added padding to it.**

**Please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

"Morning!" I said to Will as he grudgingly came down the stairs. He only replied with a grunt because he isn't used to being up this early, its 10am. I wonder how long it would take Sunny to realise this as I've noticed she is up at a reasonable time. Will used to be able to sleep all day if we let him, but since he found his soulfinder, he has been seen once or twice up as early as midday! So I know he wasn't going to forgive me easily. Luckily for me, I had a solution.

"I made you coffee and a bacon sandwich." I say confident he will feel better. A smile, sleepy smile grows across his face like a kid finally realising it's Christmas morning.

"Thanks." Was all he could mutter and started to tuck in. "I'll be expecting this every day when you wake me up this early then shall I?" I laugh as I see the hope in his eyes.

"You'll be lucky! By the amount of food we've eaten, you've eaten, I'll to buy some more stuff in." I say. What really confused me was that he was happy to get up at 7 am for work but he refused to see mornings on any other day.

_That's because I have to get up for work. _He said and I threw the washing up sponge at him. I'm just glad he didn't try to speak with his mouth full.

"Is it alright if I Skype Sunny on your laptop tonight? I've lost the charger for mine again." Will asked. He was always losing things!

"Sure. How are you coping without her?" No-one has really voluntarily gone away from their soulfinder for such a long time so no-one could tell how bad it was.

"I'm okay. I wouldn't say I hate it or enjoy it. I'm doing it so you can have yours and I guess that's rewarding. Plus, when I get to see her, it'll be much more special." He replies and I have to agree with that.

"I'm glad you've come, though. Vic would be all work and no fun and the rest would be constantly thinking, or rather talking about their other half. Don't get me wrong I love all our family but sometimes I feel left out. Also, you're the most laid back so probably could deal with not being with Sunny the best." He nodded in appreciation and I let the conversation drop and I knew he would understand. I didn't mean it in a bad way but I needed this trip to be about finding my other half rather than them missing theirs.

"So what's the plan, bro?" Will said clearing up his plate and mug.

"I was thinking that today I would go into the office; ask around to see if anyone has heard of her before. Maybe I could get a part time job there; we need the money for the food by how quickly it's gone down."

"Cool, what do you want me to do or can I go back to bed?" He asked, hoping it would be the latter.

"No, I need you to use your contacts and fun out everything about her. Favourite colour, type of car she drives, even her birth certificate if you think it is beneficial to be able to find her."

"Sure thing. I'll go when I've had a shower." He said jumping up the stairs.

I walked into the usual office and was greeted by Malda and a man called Stefano. I think they were soulfinders, or at least great replacements.

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" I asked, greeting each of them. We chatted in light conversation though I wasn't paying much attention, I needed to find someone in particular. I was just listening to Malda's story of how they met when we were interrupted.

"Well, well. Back again are we? Anyone would think that you actually wanted to work here!" Shouted Sammy from the other side of the room. I turned around and laughed at her before embracing her in a hug.

"Actually, I was wondering there was any spaces…"

"Done. What kind of job did you want?" She asked and I smiled gratefully.

"Well, only a temporary one, I am on a hunt for my soulfinder but Will and I need the money. We will end up having no food otherwise." I reply.

"Ah well you are very welcome to come and work even if it's for 10 minutes."

"Thanks, well I will probably come in tomorrow if that's okay? You don't happen to know her do you? She's called Bheka Okoro." I said. Sammy's eyes flew open before going back to normal, if you blinked you could've missed it but I certainly saw it happen.

"No no never heard of her before. I thought you said someone else but I was mistaken." She said covering her tracks but before I could argue, the phone rang.

"Hey Will, what's up?" I asked, keeping my eyes sceptically on Sammy.

"I have found something." He sounded serious, that's never good.

"What's wrong?" All these possibilities whirring through my mind.

"You might want to come back to the villa." He replied.

"Okay I'll be straight there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, so thanks for the great reviews! Please keep reviewing especially this chapter. Want to hear your reactions! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Will POV**

Why me? Why do I have to tell him? Why does it have to happen to him? He didn't deserve this, he really didn't. He has had a great life so far- here is when I would usually make some witty comment at how he had me as a brother but now really didn't seem like a good time to be joking. That is how bad the situation was.

I stepped out of the registry office, dumbfounded by what I had found out. My contacts had directed my here after they would have more information. Savant information. I was clutching 3 stupid pieces of paper in my trembling hand. One was a birth certificate, one was on basic information like what her power was and the final one would change Uriel's life forever. Not for the better. I must've looked a wreck because an older woman came up to me.

"Are you okay?" Her South African accent was strong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply but I knew I wasn't very convincing.

"Do you want me to call anyone? Or an ambulance?"

"No thank you ma'am. I am just staying around the corner, I'll take a lie down when I get home." I say and she nods before walking on where she is going.

I felt my feet stumble across the side walk as I try and gather myself together. I need to stay strong, for Uriel's sake. That reminds me, I need to call him. I reach for my phone from my pocket and dial his number. Luckily, he picks up almost straight away.

"Hey Will, what's up?" He asked.

"I have found something." I know I sounded serious and I couldn't make myself sound happy especially with what he has yet to discover.

"What's wrong?"

"You might want to come back to the villa." I replied.

"Okay I'll be straight there." He said just as I turned round the corner.

With everything I did, I tried to figure out the best way to tell him but I couldn't imagine any good scenario, just all bad. I unlocked the door and dumped everything bar those three sheets on the table beside the stairs. I got out an icy beer from the fridge and glugged down at least half of it. It felt good to do that. Maybe just a little more. I was about to get the rest down my throat when I heard Uriel come rushing in.

"Will! Are you okay?" He said frantically running in and out of rooms trying to find me.

"I'm in the kitchen." I couldn't quite tell him I was fine.

"Thank God! You scared me then. What was so important? I thought someone had shot you or something. You sounded so serious." He smiled and I smiled too. Better for him to be happy now.

"Actually, I have already had that happen to me, I think I'd be invincible to flying bullets." Uriel laughed which made it so much worse. I sobered the mood up. "Actually, I found some… information on Bheka." His face went from a smile to a slight frown.

I handed him her birth certificate and the information sheet but kept holding the final piece of paper. He scanned through them then looked up.

"What's that one, Will?" He asked. I looked down and frowned, a single tear came out my eye as I realised I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to. I handed it over to him. His soulfinders death certificate.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is a short chapter so I'm sorry. I did make a long chapter but i wanted something inbetween two bits.**

**Please don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

No. How can it be? It had to be wrong. I can't be holding my soulfinder's death certificate. It just can't be her. I thoroughly checked all the information with the other sheets I've been given, to try and find a mistake but there isn't one. My legs, feeling like jelly, started to give under my weight and if Will hadn't put a chair, I would have collapsed to the floor. I looked again at that stupid paper and took in the date. 2 weeks ago. The day I left South Africa to go home.

"Will." I tried to tell him but trying to get myself speak ended up in me sobbing. I could hardly breathe and I didn't care how embarrassing I looked.

_You don't look embarrassing, you're hurting. I'm so sorry Uri. _Will said, I guess my shields must be down but I couldn't hold them strongly. I must be leaking all sorts to Will but he was kind enough not to say anything. My mind was slowly registering what had happened. My soulfinder, was dead. I will never get to meet her. I can see pictures, hear old stories, find out pretty much everything about her but she will never know me. I cried into Will's shoulder as he just hugged me and I'm sure I felt a few tears from him too.

I had finished wailing like a child on Will's shoulder but I still felt I couldn't talk. I was staring into space, trying to clear my thoughts, so my mind was a wide space of nothing, it meant no pain.

"Do you want me to tell the family?" Will asked. My family, my brothers and their soulfinders. I was the only one who doesn't have one. Now I still am, and I always will be. I put my hands over my eyes, forcing myself to choke down the tears. I couldn't speak like this.

_Yes. I'm going to my room. _I say before I get up, and walk to the bedroom with the aid of the wall for support. I shut the door and fell onto my bed. I started sobbing in my pillow, screaming, punching it just to relieve some of the pain. I couldn't see because the tears blurred my vision, but I was glad. I don't know what I could've done. I presume I wasn't being a danger to myself because Will hadn't come in yet. It had been going so well before; maybe I was being punished from something he had done. I can't think of such a terrible deed that deserved this punishment.

I must've fallen asleep because a light knock on the door woke me up and Will entered with a tray of lasagne. Will does the best lasagne so I think he thought it was cheer me up. I really appreciated it but it wasn't going to help me forget. I sat up and smiled sadly at him.

"Thanks, Will. For everything." I said, my throat really croaky and dry from not using it well. I don't take the tray as I thought I should go and eat with him. I don't want to separate myself especially from my family. I take the tray appreciatively from him and walk into the kitchen. We generally sit in silence, but it's nice, we don't have to speak.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter. It's a long one so please review. Also, check out the last bit after the story... **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Will POV**

This was so painful to watch. I was holding him whilst he was sobbing, and it was heart-breaking. He was always the calm, rational person who never cried and it never got too tough for him. Maybe I was wrong. It seems that he just hides it better than even Vic and it scaring me to see him like this. It makes me lose hope to see him like this. Not to mention his thoughts. His shields must have crumbled because everything was leaking out into my head. I blocked out as much as I could but some of it kept slipping through.

After a while, he started to sort himself out and said he was going to bed. I checked his thoughts to see he wasn't going to do anything irrational but he was just exhausted. Anyway, I could look out for him with my gift. Now I have the task to tell my family.

I calculated the time over there and I guess it was 4 am. They wouldn't be pleased for me to wake them but this was urgent. I tried to Skype them but no one was up. I decided to call Zed. He would definitely be in the house and could gather everyone together. It rang for ages before picking up.

"Hello?" I heard a very tired Zed from the other side; I probably woke him up.

"Hey Zed, It's Will."

"Will. What are calling at this time for? You know I have school tomorrow don't you?" He sounded annoyed and I would be.

"Zed. It's urgent." I say. I heard him ruffle the duvet.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Do I need to bust you out of jail?" He asked, the last one a joke but I didn't laugh. He had no idea it was so much worse.

"Is everyone staying over tonight?"

"Yeah. Mum wanted everyone over for a few days." I sighed slightly in relief. Only had to do it once.

"Okay. Get everyone up and put Skype on. It's urgent."

"On it. See you in a bit." He hung up. I then realised I might need to change our flight tickets. I doubt that Uriel will want to stay here for almost 2 weeks. I just opened up the correct webpage when I received a video call.

"That was quick!" I said since it had only been 10 minutes.

"Yeah well, Zed isn't a gentle waker." Vic replied grumpily.

"I told everyone to get up telepathically and the ones that weren't out of bed in 2 minutes –cough, Vic and Xav, cough- got a handful of water chucked over them." I saw Zed grinning, Xav swatted him over the head and Vic rolled his eyes.

"What's the important news son? Has Uriel found her?" Dad said. I think he knew I wasn't myself and maybe even saw some tear marks down my face.

"You might all need to sit down." They all gave a confused look and I noticed everyone, apart from Sunny, has holding onto their soulfinders. Something Uri will never experience.

"What's going on Will?" I heard Sky speak and she has fear in her voice, probably saw the darkness of my colours.

"Uriel has found Bheka. But she died two weeks ago. The day he came back to Colorado." I said and everyone went silent. Most of their faces had dropped. So I thought I should continue.

"I went to get some papers from the registry office and they gave me her death certificate. I didn't know how to tell him. It was so terrible to watch him." I felt a tear slide down my face. "He's sleeping at the moment but he was leaking thoughts and it was almost unbearable to watch let alone experience." Suddenly mum burst into tears. Dad comforted her and they went out the room.

"Does he want to see us?" Molly asked, I haven't known her too long but she was so compassionate. I think she wanted to comfort him.

"No. His thoughts were that he couldn't look at us for a while because he thought of all the soulfinders. I think he is fine with me because Sunny isn't here but I don't know how he could cope. Imagine going on a vacation just for finding your soulfinder to realise that they're dead." We sat in silence trying to think about that and Sky started crying.

"It's like when I was kidnapped and I found out Zed was my soulfinder. I was so happy but then I almost cried because I thought about never seeing him again. We need to be as nice as possible around Uri; making an effort not to be near our soulfinders for a while. Hopefully, he will be okay with it eventually." We all agree to that.

"I've gotta go now. I don't think Uri should sleep too long. I think I will make some Lasagne as well, it's the only thing I can cook well. Get some sleep guys and take the day off. Mum might want some comforting."

"When are you coming back?" Phee asked.

"I was just looking at the earliest flights as I don't think Uri will want to stay but I will tell you once I have talked to him."

"Take care, Will. Make sure you look after him." Trace said and I nodded.

"Could you guys give me a minute with Sunny?" I asked and they left the room.

"Hey beautiful." I said keeping my voice down so I didn't wake Uriel up.

"Hello. How are you coping?" She asked.

"It's tough but I'm managing. I have to for Uriel's sake. I need to ask you a question. Do you think he will ever recover from this?" I asked her. I was so scared for him.

"Honestly? I don't know. I can faintly read his mind but it hurts when I do. I think it will take him a long time but he should be okay eventually." I nod.

"How have things been in Colorado? I heard mum wanted you all to stay overnight."

"Yeah. She made us a really big tea then decided that it was too late for us all to go our separate ways and ordered us to stay here the night. I suppose it was good we did." She smiled slightly. That made me feel warm inside but then I felt bad for feeling like this.

"You should be getting to bed. We should be back within a week but I will text you the actual details." She nodded. " Sunny, I love you."

"I love you too!"

"Right I need to go and make a lasagne. I'll talk to you soon!"

"Okay, bye." She said.

* * *

**Okay, so I am thinking of doing another story about Molly and Victor. I know they haven't had one and it will be very brief but please tell me what you think. **

**** COMPETITION TIME****

**Fancy being in a short story? It could be this one or the one about Molly and Vic. I need one person in this story and 2 in the other. You can pick the name and the power that you have. You can enter as many times as you want just review this chapter then PM me what you want to be. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE YOUR REAL NAME! Good luck :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. I have added a new character, Charlotte. This was from my competition I ran in the last chapter. If you haven't already entered, it's too late for this story but I am doing one on Victor and Molly. **

**If you aren't in this chapter then you are likely to be in the other story. It might be that it was easier to fit you in here. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

The next day, there was a knock on the door. Will immediately got up and walked over to it, probably knowing I wouldn't want to see or talk to people. I heard some muttering before heels clicking along our corridor. I turned to see Sammy with a six-pack of beers and some cooking equipment. I walked over and hugged her tightly. I'm glad I have made friends over here.

"I had some fun getting in." She said in South African. Somehow, spending a few months in a country helps you learn that language. "I pretended to not know much English. He looks so confused when I walked past him muttering a few words and looking him up and down. I'm going to keep pointing at him to confuse him even more." She said with a glint in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile, then laugh. It felt like an age since I had laughed but it was only a day ago. I felt bad for laughing so stopped.

"Don't feel bad, you can laugh, even when grieving." She said again in South African.

"Thanks. Hey how did you know about this?" I asked, continuing in the same language. She had a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"Well, my gift is to pinpoint something vague at a specific. For example, I knew you were going to get some bad news yesterday. I also know that Will is going to hurt himself in three, two, one…"

"Ouch!" I turned around to see that Will stubbed his toe on the corner of a wall when he was coming towards me. I smiled again.

"That's such a great gift!" I tell her.

"Er, Uri, who is she?" He turned to Sammy. "My. Name. Is .WILL" He shouted whilst trying to do actions which was just too funny.

"Hi Will. Nice to meet you. I'm Sammy." She held a hand out for him to shake but he was still confused. He looked at me and then back to her. Still a little confused he took it.

"So, you're the infamous Sammy. Heard so much about you. Not the fact that you like to play tricks on new people." He said mock hurting.

"It is my job. How have you been?" She asked and that's when I realised that I haven't even asked about him. I am trying so hard not to show my emotions and be as happy as I can be so I haven't thought about how Will was coping. I am such a bad brother. But I somehow couldn't help it.

"I'm good. It's weird to be cooking again. Haven't done that in a long time." He said smiling.

" Lucky I came then. Uri, when my dad died…" started

"Your father died? I am so sorry, Molly hasn't said anything about him before." I said sympathetically.

"Well, she was closest to him and finds it hard to talk about him without crying. Anyway, when my dad died I baked a lot. It was sort of a release I could put all my emotions in to and we got swamped with cakes. I bought some things so you can do it and I can teach you new techniques."

"That sounds good. We don't have the ingredients though." I replied.

"I'll get it. I need to go out today so I might as well get a few things. What do we need?" Will said. Sammy wrote a list of foods we needed to make lots of cakes and to be able to decorate them. He got his things together and walked out the door shouting to call if we needed anything else.

"Hey Uri? I have something else as well." Sammy said. "To help relieve the pain. I have a friend called Charlotte. She is a professional therapist but is a savant one. She helps me relieve stress when I work too much. Her power is to make you see surroundings and they can be very lifelike. She can put me in a boxing ring and I take out my stress on a boxer. I can use up my energy and she makes me feel so more relaxed. I've booked you an appointment tomorrow and even if you go once it is guaranteed to work."

"Wow. Thank you so much. I wouldn't have thought to go to one before but I don't have enough money with me to go to one." I replied.

"You are not paying a thing Uriel Benedict! I will pay for it all and that is the end of that!" She said and I could tell that I wouldn't be able to change her mind. I sighed and gave her a hug, I don't think she realises how much she has helped me.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and then let go of her.

"It's okay. So, what do you want to make first? We can set up before Will comes back with the ingredients. I think you might enjoy baking." She said and I completely agree with her.

* * *

**A/N If you don't already know, which I am guessing most of you wont, I am a Betareader. If you need any tips or advice then please tell me request me. If you like the idea but don't want me then Charrr has got one as well and I am sure she can help you! **

***Please review this chapter as I was unsure how to go about it" **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. It's a saddun', you have been warned.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

Sammy was right. Baking is quite therapeutic. I still hurt, obviously, and so much but it sort of took my mind off everything. We made chocolate cupcakes with chocolate orange buttercream and sprinkles. I had a lot of fun with Sammy when making it and I found I was quite good. I don't know what it was but baking seems like the only thing I can do without hurting. Mum would be so pleased to hear that I enjoy baking as I will probably do it a lot when I get home.

Will and I were sitting on the patio outside, enjoying our cupcakes in the sun. They might be a few days old but Will hadn't tasted them yet and they taste just the same.

"Uri. These are so good! You have to make more!" He exclaimed and I smiled gratefully.

"Have you booked flights to go back yet or are we staying here for another week?" I asked. I wanted to stay for a few more days but not as long as that. I couldn't face travelling a couple of days ago but now I feel I can't try to move on with my life until I move away. I guess I don't feel half as bad if I had met her before she died.

"No I haven't changed anything. I was going to ask you when you wanted to go back but it was hard to ask you." He replied and I had a thought.

"Could you book it for the Saturday? It gives us a few days to pack and so on. I'm not sure how long I can stay here."

"That's fine I'll just get my laptop and change the dates. I'll pull a few strings so it won't cost anything either." He said opening his laptop and started typing. I was just sat relaxing and looking at the city from our view. Then, Sammy suddenly made an appearance in my head.

_Hey Uriel. Don't forget the therapy session I booked for you. It's in an hour so I think that you should get going. _I completely forgot! Glad she reminded me. I picked up my stuff shouting to Will where I was going on my way out. I knew it wasn't far so I would walk it. The only problem is finding the actual building, once you get into the city; it's like a really tall maze. There's a slight breeze which doesn't make it too hot and unbearable.

I arrived with about twenty minutes to spare so I sat down and reached for a magazine. I had only just opened up 'Women's Weekly' when I got called to go in. I was so nervous and didn't know what to expect. When I walked it, it had everything I would think a therapist would have. Red and brown walls, a desk, a chaise couch, with another chair. A lady, a little older than me, was walking towards me.

"You must be Uriel Benedict, I am Charlotte Sugg. Nice to meet you." She said shaking my hand.

"You too." I replied and sat on the sofa she suggested I should lie down on. I looked around the room to try and familiarise myself with the surroundings.

"Okay, so I wanted to get you in earlier, and I'm glad that you came early, because I wanted to explain what I do and to get to know your situation." I nodded and she went on.

"I presume Sammy has told you my power so I can skip that section. I hear you have lost someone important?"

"Yes. My soulfinder." I replied bluntly. Her face suddenly saddened and she probably realised how much of a deal this was to me.

"I am so sorry for your loss. How long had you known her?"

"I didn't. I came to work here before then I went and I came back to find my soul. She died when I went home." I said not managing to hide the tears streaming down my face. I haven't had to say it aloud to anyone before and it was so hard. I saw she understood. Could she have gone through what I had? I don't know.

"I met my soulfinder once. He said he wanted nothing to do with me, because he was happily married and when I tried to meet him again, I found out he died." I saw her look at her notepad and a single tear drop down onto the paper. "That was 8 years ago. So I can't say you will never stop grieving because I haven't but I can help you with your daily life." She quickly composed herself to try and be more professional.

"What are we going to do in this hour?" I asked.

"Actually, we don't have a time planned; we just see how long we feel like it. Obviously, I have a limit that I can't go over but we shouldn't need that long. Basically, I can take you places, imaginary or real, and we can talk about it. If it is a real place, then we won't be visible but whatever you leave there will go to that place. Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" She asked.

"I'd like to visit my family. I want to see they are okay but that can wait. Until later on." I said and she took a small note.

"Well, I think because you haven't met her a very important place to go, and probably go to first, is her grave. It will allow you to say goodbye to her properly and start to close the door on your soulfinder, helping you move on. Of course, I can't do anything without you wanting to do it but I would suggest you doing so." I was shocked, having my soulfinder dying is something I still hoped wouldn't be true. I was scared to go to her grave in case I am not ready to move on.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I will cope with it." I replied honestly.

"That is understandable but you need to realise that it will be easier to deal with after you leave South Africa, which I am presuming you are doing. Sammy is waiting outside for you; do you want me to call her in?" She asked.

"No that's fine. I will do it but I can't promise I won't cry too much." She nodded.

"I will completely understand. I refused for about a year and I really wish I hadn't. What is her name so I can find her grave?" I knew I had to do it. It would help me close the door and try to move on. But I don't want to move on. I want to stay here and pray she isn't dead but I know she is. Yes, I have to do this.

"Bheka Okoro." I say and her eyes widen. She is the second person to do that. "What's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing at all. In fact, you would have been so lucky. Bheka Okoro, or Bheka Fola which is what her stage name was, was a very famous singer. She was probably the most famous person in South Africa. She hid her identity well and she was a client I had a few times when it was too much for her. I'm sorry she's gone." Sadness enters her eyes. That's when I realised she was actually quite beautiful. Her golden hair tied up in a high bun to look more professional. She had amazing eyes and nice teeth. I quickly refocused my mind on my late soulfinder. She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again.

"I have found it. It is a privately owned place so the family members have to look after it themselves. Usually we can't get in but we are going a different way." I nodded and she continued.

"I am going to have to keep in contact while we are still moving but once we are there, I can let you go." She said holding a hand out and I took it. We zoomed out of the therapy room and travelled across the land, it wasn't too long before we arrived at her grave. I knelt down and read the tombstone.

**Here lies Bheka Okoro.**

**She was an inspiration to all and will be sorely missed.**

**May she Rest In Peace and God Bless her.**

I struggled to see with all the tears pouring down my face. This was it. Proof she really had gone, and I can't really feel anything but emptiness. It's heart breaking to feel and I saw that Charlotte was rummaging in her bag for something. I thought it was tissues so I turned back.

"You can write to her if you want. It might help release those emotions you've been hiding. It will also help when you move on so you know that you had talked to her, even if it was via letter." She was holding out a pen and some paper. I took it and started writing.

_Dear Bheka,_

_ I know you don't know me and I guess I don't know you but I want you to know I am your soulfinder. It was devastating to find out you had left this world not long after I came here and this, well this is a letter to say goodbye. _

_I am sorry for not being there for you. I am sorry for not finding you earlier and I wish I could have just met you. I know that is selfish but I wanted to find out all your little habits and have some memories of us together. Now I know that will never be the case. _

_Even though I have not seen you I love you. I have loved you from the minute, from the second I took my first breath and my heart was, is and always will be beating for you. I might move on with my life but you will always have a place with me. Maybe one day, I will get to be with you. _

_ All my love,_

_ Uriel Benedict x_

I sealed it in an envelope and placed it next to some fresh flowers. I wish I brought her some. I got up and dusted myself off and walked over to Charlotte who had found a bench nearby.

"Come on. I want to take you somewhere." She said.

* * *

**So please review as i would love to hear your thoughts/ views with this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. Please review it! I have a few announcements for you as well explaining everything! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

Charlotte took me to a park which was kept cleanly and was basically empty. We sat down on a nice piece of grass with a blanket laid down. I looked around to see the sun shining, the trees gently swaying from the wind and a few stray leaves bustling around on the floor. There was a fountain in the centre of this small park and the sound was peaceful but not overpowering. The air had the faint smell of warm pretzels which must be nearby. Everything that I saw, heard, smelt, was perfect.

"This isn't a real place we're in." She said. How could it be? We are in a park in what looks to be a clean part of a city, with basically no one around and everything fits together so easily.

"Oh. So where are we?" I asked a little confused.

"This is a place I have made up. I come here when I am getting too stressed or need to think some things through. I have never brought a client here before but I think that we could talk, about Bheka."

"Okay. I know you knew her. What did she look like? Was she kind? Funny? Smart?" I couldn't help it. There were so many question constantly running through my mind and I this was finally a time which I could get some answers.

"Well, as you know, she was a savant. So it is quite tricky to know what she looked like for sure, as her power was that she could alter her opinion. It was quite powerful, she could do simple things like change her hair colour to add another head if she really wanted. That's how her gift was well hidden and she could be on stage with a different person."

"What was the version you saw?" I blurted out. I was so desperate to picture her in my mind.

"Well, she was quite tall, about up to your nose, something like that. She had dark brown hair with natural highlights at the front. She had tanned skin and was a very beautiful woman. Everyone around her was proud of her and loved her very much. She was intelligent but wore it well and always had great fashion taste. She was a close friend to me and I was very sad to hear she has gone." She replied. I knew there was one question whirring round my mind. But I was unsure whether or not I should as it. I want to know but at the same time I don't.

"How did she die?" I asked so quietly I hardly heard myself say it. She looked at me for a long time, unsure what she should say.

"I don't know what you want to know. She didn't suffer, if that's what you mean but I won't tell you anymore. It isn't my duty to tell you and I don't think you deserve that burden with everything else." She replied.

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to know." I said, knowing if I said more I would have started crying again. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, just looking around at the beautiful place we were in. I can't believe how much I have learned about her. It felt better than before, at least I had an idea of what she looked like and how she acted. She sounded… Perfect. It saddened me, though, that I would never be able to meet her properly, just hear some of the stories about her.

"I think we should probably get back now. It has been a tough time on you and I expect you will need to recover." She said before pulling us back into the same room as we started. I nodded, not really knowing to say. I got up and shook her hand.

"Thank you for this. It has helped me a lot. If you are ever in the US, please don't hesitate to contact me." I said and she smiled warmly.

"I expect I will come in a couple of months. I have a few other clients who wish me to come over so I will come in then." She smiled again before opening the door for me to leave. I notice Will and Sammy laughing as I walked towards them. Will noticed me first and smiled.

"Hey Uri! I can say 'can I have your phone number?' in Afrikaan. Listen: _Ek ruik sleg kaas. _How was that?" Sammy burst out laughing again and I couldn't help but smile. I saw Will frowning slightly and I glanced at Sammy to let him in the secret.

"Will, you just said 'I smell like bad cheese'. You haven't used it on anyone yet have you?" I asked and he looked mortified. Turns out he said that to three ladies, all of which gave him a weird look and carried on walking. He swore at Sammy but not in a mean way, Will is good at handling jokes.

"Sammy thank you for bringing me here. It has really helped me in more ways than I thought it could." I said truthfully.

"It's okay, Charlotte is wonderful at what she does and I am pleased it has worked out for you." She replied.

"There is still a way to go but I should be a bit better when I'm at home. Would you want to come to ours for dinner tonight? As a thank you and a goodbye. We leave tomorrow." I said and she agreed. "Shall we say six pm? And don't bring anything, we will have everything organised?" I said.

It was fun preparing the tea, Will and I messed about the whole time and I forgot what was on my mind for a while. Will was in charge of the main course, which obviously meant lasagne because he could only cook that. I was in charge of starters and puddings. I bought some garlic breads for the starters and I made one large cake, little melt-in-the-middle chocolate puddings, and cupcakes. I was really pleased with how they turned out but Will, of course had to go spoil it.

"Uri. Can I have a cupcake? I am STAAARVING!" He actually elongated the 'a'. I rolled my eyes, Will is always hungry.

"No. You can wait until Sammy gets here. She won't be long." I felt like I was talking to a 5-year-old which could be possible, knowing Will. "Could you pass me icing sugar?" I turned around to see that Will had put a whole cupcake in his mouth. He smiled at me like he was completely innocent, even though I had seen him cram it all in his mouth.

"mghjhnghph" Was all he could muster and I guess that meant he was sorry. I rolled my eyes and battered him over the heat with an over mitt. Nothing else I could do so I wasn't too upset.

"Just don't eat anymore before…" Just as I was saying it, Sammy rang the doorbell. Will jumped off the work top and ran to get it. Saved by the bell.

The night was a great success. Sammy bought us both a present, a leaving gift although, we can't open it until we're at the airport. We spent the night laughing and teaching Will stupid phrases until the point where we had to order in pizzas due to Will forgetting about the lasagne. My puddings went down really well, especially the 'chocolate thingys', Will's words not mine. But as I lay on my bed, Sammy had left and we both packed our things together, I realised that living here was one of the best decisions of my life. I only just wish I made it sooner.

* * *

**Okay so i have a few things to get through.**

**1- I am SO SORRY for not updating in 2 weeks. I have been on holiday and there was literally signal once during the whole time I was there.**

2- Sevenofdiamonds7, butterflylion14, JessRachel and charrr have reviewed all of my stories on my profile. Please check them out, they are soo good!

3- A note about MEETING MOLLY- This story is not on hold, don't worry, I just won't update it as often as any others that I am currently writing.

**4- The time for this story is nearly ending! :( Thanks to all who have reviewed it and etc but please don't forget to do so!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't updated in SO long! Been on holidays but here is the next chapter. I haven't checked for mistakes but oh well! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

Today's the day. The day we go home. Sammy and a few others from the office had come to see us goodbye. I couldn't quite believe I was going home. Half of me wanted to but the other half knew this would be it, no more soulfinder, it was tough but I tried not to be a wreck in front of everyone. We got to the gate, which they couldn't go past.

"So this is it." Said Will. "_Dankie_." Oh, I wondered why he wanted to know what 'Thank you' was in Afrikaans. I think they appreciated it though. "And Sammy, _Ek ruik sleg kaas" _We all laughed, remembering the hilarity of teaching Will that phrase. He hugged her a quick goodbye and was talking to one of the Malda.

"Sammy, I want to thank you for all…" I started but she shushed me and hugged me.

"I'll come and visit in the next couple of months, I think I should see Molly as well. I will miss you Uri, I haven't had a friend like you in such a long time." She squeezed one more time before letting me go. I had to admit, I was going to miss her… A lot. We packed our stuff up and moved through the doors and I didn't look back, because I knew it would hurt to leave everything behind.

Will thought it would be a good idea for me to take a sleeping pill on the plane, mainly because I was fidgeting but also because I couldn't stop thinking about what the rest of my family which I could never have. A soulfinder. So for the next, 13 hours, I slept like a baby. Fortunately, I woke up about 10 minutes before we landed.

About half an hour after being on American turf once more, we got to the place where people were picking us up. I then realised that only my parents and Xav was there. It was odd that no Crystal was there with Xav, or even little Sky. I was a little confused and strangely upset but tried to hide it because I knew there was a reason. My mum rushed over to come and hug me, clutching me like I was the last bit of oxygen on Earth. I missed my mum, she can usually comfort me when no one else can, tell me everything will be okay and it is only temporary. But, she can't, she has her soulfinder, and so doesn't know that the pain can't go away. She lets go of me reluctantly so I can give my dad a hug. His was comforting and strong like he knew how to handle a broken person. Which is what I was- or at least felt like.

We got into the car and Will was talking about how he learned a new phrase in Afrikaan. He told them it meant 'it's nice to meet you' but I corrected him. Xav laughed at this so hard and really wanted me to replay the memory to him. We soon settled down and it was quite quiet, we had an hour in the car before we got home. I couldn't resist any longer.

"Where is everybody?" I asked no one in particular. I saw mum and dad exchange looks in the front. Dad was the one to reply, he always knew what to say in situations like this.

"The Trace and Vick are at work but are coming around when they have done. Yves and Zed are still at school so Xav was the only one free."

"Because you have no job." Will joked and Xav swatted him over the head.

"What about the girls?" I asked but I was met by silence. "Well?"

"We thought you might want some space, so the girls won't be here for a couple of days, until you get used to things here. We didn't know how you were going to react to soulfinders, so no one is seeing them for a little while." Mum replied after a long time of silence.

"WHAT? That's stupid. I know my soulfinder will never be with me again but that shouldn't stop you from seeing yours." I said loudly. To be honest, I wasn't sure how I would react but now I think of them more as sisters than soulfinders.

"We will still give it a couple of days, everyone has taken days off work and we will take Yves and Zed off school so we can do stuff together. We have realised that we haven't done anything just us since Zed met Sky." Dad said in a matter of fact way so there was no argument. I guess that wouldn't hurt anyone too much.

Nothing had changed when we got home apart from the fact that there were fresh flowers and the fridge was full because Xav hasn't had the chance to get his face in it. I went pretty much straight upstairs and into my old bedroom, and opened my case. I might as well start unpacking, I had a lot of clean clothes because we were meant to be away for 2 weeks but only stayed for about 4 days. Still, I sorted a pile of dirty clothes that needed washing and put away the rest of the clothes.

_Uriel?_ Will said. _You know that present that Sammy gave us? Mine was an English to Afrikaans dictionary…._ I burst out laughing! That is a genius idea, and a great gift for him. What was my present? In fact, where was my present? I scoured my bag to find it at the bottom, I carefully unwrapped the gift and it was a baking set. It had everything from tins to piping sets. It was perfect. I should say thank you. I set up my laptop and opened up my emails. Bad idea. 11 new messages entitled:

**-Soulfinders  
-Have you found her?  
-So sorry  
-It'll be fine  
-Work arrangements- time off**

Soulfinder, soulfinder, soulfinder. This was a lot harder than I thought. I'm not sure I can cope. I haven't thought about the real world, I wasn't ready. I wanted to cry, to scream and shout but I knew there was only one thing that I could channel my energy through. For my brothers, its skiing and snowboarding but for me, it's baking. So I grabbed my new equipment and went downstairs.

About ten minutes in, my mum came into the kitchen and stopped suddenly at me baking. I looked up and smiled a small smile before going back to what I was doing. I glanced to see mum go rather quickly up the stairs. She wanted to know what I was doing so went to Will for the answers. He knows I do it when I'm upset about something, because I have done it a lot recently.

2 hours later and I had made 27 equally sized vanilla cupcakes, with chocolate icing. They looked identical apart from the decorations that I had done. I used sugar paper to make everyone's initials onto 3 cakes each. I cut them out so carefully and placed them so they were perfectly in the centre. I had just finished clearing up when I heard Yves and Zed come into the house. I knew it was them because they were arguing when they came in.

"I'm telling you, know matter how much you teach me it Yves, I will never understand the particle theory to… Mmm something smells good. MUM? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN BAKING?" Zed shouted the last bit as he dumped his bag and kicked his shoes off. I could hear that mum entered the hallway from the living room.

"I haven't done a thing. It's all Uriel." She replied with a slight smile in her voice. At that point I decided to emerge and I was greeted with two wide mouthed, gob-smacked brothers staring at my mum. Yves was the first to notice me.

"Uri! So good to see you." He came up to me and we embraced each other, then Zed. It seems years since I've seen these two. Yves hasn't changed a bit, maybe looks a little more tired but that's it. Zed is pretty much the same but has had a haircut. Shorter round the sides and a bit longer on the top so it's curly. Before Sky, he wouldn't have bothered but no I think he makes an effort on his appearance. I also noticed he had a tiny bit of stubble, which makes him look older.

"How have you guys been?" I asked and they both nodded and said different things.

"How have you been?" Zed asked but quickly got an elbow in the ribs from Yves and a frown from our mother.

"Thank you for asking but I have been better. Do you want to try the cupcakes I made?" I asked them walking into the kitchen to see Will was already there.

"Erm, Uri, they won't, like kill us or anything?" Zed questioned cautiously and I laughed.

"No bro, Uri's cakes are the best." Will said eating the second of his three. That gave me, and everyone else, a vote of confidence and I felt a lot better. "Just wait 'til you try these chocolate things he makes. They are heaven in a mouthful." He said, unsurprisingly, with HIS mouthful. Everyone tucked in and loved it which is great. Baking gives me the release I need to forget and the results at the end are all positive so that's good. I don't know how to feel at the moment but with baking, I just feel relaxed.

* * *

**Please review this, do you like it? Sorry for the rubbish ending by the way. Thinking of ending soon so please review to tell me what you think should happen! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys, so I have almost finished this story. I think only 2 more chapters to go! There I said it, two more, now I can't add anymore!**

**I am hopefully start up a new story but i will update irregularly- new college and trying to find enough time for work and rest is tricky but i'll get in a routine :) that is why I haven't been updating in a while and I am VERY sorry for that!**

**Sorry it is a short chapter but it was needed. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Uriel POV**

The last couple of days have been great. Well, not great, but my brothers have been great. They have supported me and have taken my mind off a lot of things.

"Xav?! Have you eaten the last cupcake again?" I shouted up the stairs.

"No, and this time I'm not lying!" He shouted back. At this point, I saw Will try to sneak out.

"Will?" I asked and I didn't need him to speak, because he couldn't. For the second time, I caught him with a full cupcake in his mouth! I shook my head because all he could reply was a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, aren't the girls back from their holiday today?" I asked him just as he managed to swallow the cupcake that he scoffed. He nodded in return as I think he had indigestion. Serves him right! I go a bit excited about that. Not the indigestion, seeing the girls again. It seems so long since I've seen them, especially Sky, but I am still not sure how I will react when I see them with my brothers, something I can never have. I thought I would be happy to see them but hurt, jealous and possibly even angry, and that scared me.

However, when they pulled up and Sky jumped out the car I couldn't help but feel total happiness when I saw them. I pulled Sky up into a giant hug and was spinning her around like a lunatic. During which time I found her crying (hopefully with happiness) on my shoulder.

"It's good to see you Uri." She said muffled behind my hear.

"Great to see you too Sky." I replied and gently let go of her so I could say hello to the others. I individually hugged them, hanging on longer than I usually would because, to be honest, I feel like I haven't seen them in at least a year! The rest of the boys take their things into our house and I walked in, talking to Di. We all headed into the kitchen, because the 'play room' is bigger than the living room and you have to pass the kitchen to get there.

"Karla? Have you been baking again?" Crystal asked as she picked up on of the cupcakes. "Mmmmm, delicious!" She said with her mouth half full.

"It is nice that you think it's mine," Mum said, after most people picking up one, or in Xav's case two. "But Uriel has been doing all the baking, so thank him for these!" A chorus of muffles and compliments came my way but one stood out most.

"Yeah, Uri, thanks for the buns they were delicious!" Exclaimed Phee a little too loudly and we all-well, all the Americans- burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Why did you call them 'bums'?" Victor said unable to keep a straight face.

"BUNS not bums you idiot. You know cake things?" She said throwing his cake wrapper at him to prove her point. I loved it when the whole family were laughing together, it reminded me of a time when we were all happy together. It gives me hope that I can have a happy future, without my soulfinder.

* * *

**Please review guys! I haven't had many reviews recently so I might not bother to finish the story if no one wants to read my story.**

**Also, as Sparticus1997 has Reviewer of the week, and Charrr has hints for the next chapter, i thought i could do something at the end of the chapters but that's up for you to decide! **

**Please review though, even if you are a guest/ have never reviewed before/ regular reviewer, i take you views and ideas into account! thank you xx**


End file.
